The therapeutic applications of the product to be patented, taking into account the combination of both active principles, are the following:
In primary and secondary skin infections, such as:
a) Impetigo
b) Hypoderma
c) Cellulitis
d) Balanitis
e) Folliculitis
f) Furunculosis
g) Styme
h) Abrasions
i) Infected burnings
j) Infected psoriases
k) Infected ulcers
For the relief of inflammatory manifestations of hyperkeratosic dermatoses and dry dermatoses which respond to corticosteroids such as psoriasis, chronic atopic dermatitis, neurodermatitis (chronic simple lichen), lichen planus, eczema (including nummular eczema, hand eczema, dermatitis eczematosa), dyshidrosis (pompholyx), scalp seborrheic dermatitis, ichthyosis vulgaris and other ichthyosical affections.
It is possible to find in the state of the art that mupirocin is a broad spectrum antibiotic, obtained by fermentation from Pseudomonas fluorescens and that betamethasone dipropionate is a synthetic fluorinated corticosteroid.
Betamethasone dipropionate is a synthetic corticosteroid for dermatological topical use which at pharmacological doses displays anti-inflammatory, antipruritic and vasoconstricting effects. This is due to the lysosomal membrane stabilization, which precludes extracellular release of inflammation mediators. Also betamethasone dipropionate on skin has an inhibition effect on polyamine synthesis, an active component in cell proliferation and growth. It also produces immune system suppression, keratinocyte DNA synthesis inhibition and vasoconstriction. With this, the role of betamethasone dipropionate in the efficiency, efficacy, safety and absorption ability to the action site is demonstrated.
Mupirocin inhibits in vivo synthesis of bacterial proteins, preventing isoleucine (Ile) incorporation to the protein by reversible and specific binding to bacterial isoleucil transfer-RNA synthase (FIG. 4). Due to this action mechanism, mupirocin shows no cross-resistance with other antibiotics such as: chloramphenicol, erythromycin, fusidic acid, gentamycin, lincomycin, methicillin, neomycin, novobiocin, penicillin, streptomycin, and tetracycline.
Mupirocin is an antibacterial agent that inhibits Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacteria growth. Bacteria susceptible to in vitro mupirocin action include aerobic strains of Staphylococcus aureus (including methicillin-resistant strains and beta lactamase-producing strains), Staphylococcus epidermidis, other staphylococci such as positive or negative α-streptococcus hemolytic coagulase, hemolytic beta streptococcus, streptococcus group A (including S. pyogenes), other beta streptococcus (including S. agalactiae), streptococcus type D (including S. faecalis and S. faecium), streptococcus group viridians, Streptococcus pneumoniae, Corynebacterium hofmanil, Bacillus subtilis, Escherichia coli, Klebsiella pneumonia, Proteus mirabilis, Proteus vulgaris, Enterobacter cloacae, Enterobacter aerogenes, Citrobacter freundii, Haemophilus influenzae (including beta lactamase-producing strains), Neisseria gonorrheae (including beta lactamase-producing strains), Neisseria meiningitidis, Brahamella catarrhalis and Pasteurella multocisa, and anaerobic isolates of Peptostreotococcus anaerobius, Clostridium difficile and Clostridium sporogenes. 
It is also known that PEG 40 hydrogenated castor oil is a fatty acid triglyceride. It is a polyethylene glycol derived from hydrogenated castor oil with an average 40 mol of ethylene oxide.
On other hand, is it widely known that Polyethylene glycol 600 and PEG 150 Distearate are ethylene oxide and water polycondensation products or also known as polyethylenic glycols with molecular weights ranging from 200 to 8000. Only one or a combination of different polyethylene glycols with different molecular weights can be used as main carriers and/or thickeners.
An anti-inflammatory mechanism is at the cell membrane level, acting in two ways: by direct action or through lipocortin which in turn inhibits phospholipase A2, thus blocking arachidonic acid activation and preventing prostaglandin, thromboxane and leukotriene production and hence reducing the anti-inflammatory process.
Corticosteroid specific receptors have been identified on skin both on normal human epidermis and in dermal fibroblasts with which its antiproliferative effect is correlated. Immunosupressing activity of topical corticosteroids is due to these molecules causing a Langerhans cell reduction, inhibiting T cell activity by inducing apoptosis thereof and of eosinophils, as well as blocking the cell cycle.
Savant et al., conducted a study directed to determining the therapeutic efficacy and safety of mupirocin 2%/betamethasone dipropionate 0.05% ointment in the treatment of infected dermatoses. For this, different specialized physicians from different parts of India were invited, who prospectively analyzed the clinical evolution of the patients enrolled in the study for a period of 7 days. The participating patients applied this medicament three times a day both in primary infections complicated by some kind of dermatosis as in those secondarily infected dermatoses. A total of 251 patients and 27 physicians were included in the study; mupirocin 2%/betamethasone dipropionate 0.05% ointment showed a 94.8% efficacy on the infected dermatoses; more than 70% of these patients displayed a clinical improvement after 7 days of initiating the treatment. No adverse effects were reported during treatment. With these data the participant physicians concluded that mupirocin 2%/betamethasone dipropionate 0.05% ointment proved to be a safe and efficient medicament for treating infected dermatoses.